The Sealed Tears
by Julie star me
Summary: Sometimes more tears are cried then necessary but once those tears are wiped away out comes a stronger person. This is true for Uzumaki Naruto! He's going to become the Greatest Hokage ever! and Sealmaster? Believe it! [Discontinued]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. All rights and regulations belong Kishimoto Masashi. I do own this plot however.**

**A/N: Hi guys this is my first fic on this site ever. So it would be great if you guys can read the prologue and Chapter 1 to see how it goes. I would love Reviews and you guys can help me by giving good constructive critism on how I can make my story better okays. :D ENJOY! **

* * *

**Prologue**

To a man no greater fear was there than losing the things you love or fearing the worth of his existence. In life many great elders have stated that love can make a man the most powerful being in the world, thus leading him to build an existence then no other can deny. So what goes to say for the individual that has been denied his existence? That has been denied love? Denied all the things that makes' a human, well …human?

Well than you get a very lonely but interesting soul called Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!


	2. I'm going to be the GREATEST!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. All rights and regulations belong Kishimoto Masashi. I do own this plot however.**

**Warnings: ummmmm... not really much to be warned about yet. :D **

**A/N: Okays heres the official first chapter. So I'm hoping this ig good but if it's not please tell. this way I can fix what's wrong. Oh and please excuse the horrible grammar and tense cause i haven't had a chance to look for betas. But if your a beta and would like to edit my chapters can you send me a message. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

A rugged looking child of no more than four ran down the street towards the Hokage tower, bypassing all other villagers in what seen to be a blur of yellow. If people didn't know any better, they might have said the blur could of have been the reincarnate of a recently deceased Fourth Hokage.

However, people deny what they fear and this little child, pariah of the village was the symbol of fear for many and hatred for many more. This of course disregarding the people that worshipped him for what he has done for the village and wished for other people to see it too, these people however did not voice that opinion publically for fear of being outcast and thought of as a demon lover. But that's another story, back to the point now, yes, fear and hatred shrouded this little being. Most would simply wish for him to disappear altogether.

Now why would this little child be so bad people ask? What sort of actions has this child done to fester such deep resentment in the heart of so many?

You see, this child, Naruto Uzumaki is his name with his vibrant blond hair, clear yet haunting cerulean eyes was the jinchuriki of Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves. He has sealed in him the greatest tailed beast of all time, the Kyuubi no Kitsune or more readily known as the nine-tailed fox demon.

Now this was not the cause of resentment however because people can't simply hate someone just because of something so minor.

No, the hate manifested from the attack of the Kyuubi on the fearful night of October 10th, the day this child was born. People would now look back on that night with feelings of fear and sadness, for on that day the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha and took the lives of her many valiant and great shinobi. These lives were those of mother, fathers, sons and daughter of another, all precious people to someone else and all trying to protect their home. The Kyuubi was still too strong to be taken down by any mere human. So left with no little choice, the fourth Hokage, the strongest ninja of the village the bravest and kindest of all human, in a desperate act made the choice of sealing the beast into a new born baby, which umbilical cord has been freshly cut. This proved to be costly and the price was that of his life. The ramification of this action not only sealed the fate of the demon within the child but also the child himself.

This event was a heavy blow to the people residing in the village, for not only have they lost their loved one but have also lost their youngest and beloved Hokage. To add salt to injury, the very source of all destruction was not killed but sealed. The fourth wanted this child to be seen as a hero for he has been sacrifice to a life of having to endure pain and torment but as human nature goes, people tend to disregard the facts and the villagers and their shinobi's looked at the boy as the tailed fox reincarnated. The demon, the monster, the thing that took away their loved ones and their beloved Hokage. Who cares that this was only a small and innocent child, who cares if he is the one that is keeping the Kyuubi coming back out and shredding them all to pieces, he has the demon inside him so he must be a demon. He must be resented and hated and the worst of all, his existence must be denied.

So we know why this child is running, to him it seems like he is forever running, forever running from the hatred, forever running from the darkness that it represents and forever running from streets of never-ending glares. He didn't know why the villager hated him so, but once when he asked a lady that was passing for the reason, all he got was a scowl and a disgusted look. The lady with more venom than thought possibl spitted out, "because you are the demon that is drenched in blood". Naruto never asked anyone anything again.

"OLD MAN!" shouted a very loud and hyperactive Naruto as he burst through the doors of the Hokage office. The slamming of the doors caused the organize stack of papers on the wooden oak desk to go flying. Can't help but sighing at the rambunctiousness of his young charge, the owner of the said name looked up.

"Naruto, what have I told you about knocking huh?" he reprimanded the child. However as he looked into the eyes of the little one, he couldn't help the feeling of seeing a veteran of war. The eyes' of a child that knows of the harsh reality of life and of its cruelness to those unfortunate that has been put in its path. Eyes that are much too old to be set on a face that is so young. So the third Hokage, reinstated after the Yondaime death, did something that he hasn't done in a long time. He averted his eyes to stare at the wall directly behind the little boy, hoping to ease the guilt that blossom in his heart.

"Naruto what is it?" he steeled himself and asked. His question was met with silence and after a strenuous moment he broke his gaze at the fascinating wall and once again reverted his eyes towards his charge face, noticing the dejected stance and solemn face that met his view. Instantly standing up and gathering his robes, he slid around the table to gather the little boy into his arm and lift him up, the said boy immediately burying his head into the old man's shoulder where little whimpers could be heard.

Cooing softly as a parent would to a baby, Hiruzen Sarutobi patted the boys back and tried once again.

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong my boy", commanded the leader in a soft voice. However what greeted his ears were more whimpers. Sighing a tired sigh and hoping that this wouldn't involve any more paperwork he set the boy on the table, with his hand on the skinny shoulder. Lifting the boy's chin with his other hand he knelt down to one creaky knee and asked again.

"Naruto, won't you tell me what wrongs?" his voice even softer than the first time. This was met with unshed teary eyes and a small reluctant shake of the head from the child. Feeling another sigh coming, Sarutobi studied his young charge that looked so much like his predecessor. Blond unruly hair that is so much like the sun and an untamed fringed falling into sky blue eyes, both cheeks holding three whickers like marks which is the proof of the fox sealing and a pouty lip that when not inhaling ramen was loud enough for half of Konoha to hear.

"Come child, if you do not tell me what's wrong than how I can possibly fix it for you?" this time the question was accompanied by a small soft smile from the man. Large and vibrant eyes stared up into the wrinkling face of what is the strongest ninja of the entire village searching for any hint of sarcasm. When finding none, his head once more stoop down and a tiny mumble came from his lips.

"What's that? I couldn't quite hear you", the third leaned down to the boys level to hear the words that escaped.

Now let it be known that Sarutobi was not a man to fear easily, he has seen almost everything in his life, being chosen to be Sandaime by the Nidaime doesn't just come to you in your dreams, or being proclaimed as the ever important professor. Not only has he been an active participate in not only the First Shinobi War but also the Second but also being the leader of the Third and the self proclaimed sensei of the three legendary sannin that has surpassed all odds and lived beyond the age expectancy of an average ninja. His pupils going on to train more pupils that has lit ever burning Will of Fire and has created a legend upon themselves. No Sarutobi has been through and seen more than any average man can see, there are many choices that he regrets because it has caused him great anguish. Like letting his pupil Orochimaru go even after finding evidence of him being guilty of human experiments because truly he was a kind man. Even so that has stopped him because god damn it, he has an entire village to run. So as you see, there are not a lot of things Sarutobi feared in his life, not death, not life and definitely not any other man for he commanded many.

However, the word that came out of this child made a shiver go up his spine. Feelings of dread overwhelmed his senses and guilt piled more heavily upon his already bended back because that one word, that damn word made him recoil and a trickle of sweat run down his temple.

"What did you say?", came his unsteady reply hoping that he had misheard.

Naruto once again looked up at the only man in the village that seem to show him any form of kindness, aside from the people at Ichiraku ramen. He let out another small whimper at the look of disbelief and horror that flashed across his jiji's eyes and snapped his eyes back to the ever so interesting floor. Hiruzen instantly seeing this cursed himself for his behavior and recomposed his faced. Placing his hand softly over the little ones underneath him he started again.

"Naruto look at me", he stated softly but in a voice that left no room for argument. Naruto reluctantly raised his head and stared at the Hokage. A smile made it into the old man lips.

"That's good, now did you just say what I think you did? ", he asks in a serious tone.

Naruto gave a hesitant nod, even to his four year old brain, he did not like where this was going.

"Can you tell me again so I hear it properly this time?", it seems to Sarutobi that always around Naruto does he keep asking questions. His charge was just so damn unpredictable.

The hesitancy of answering can once again be seen because Naruto instantaneously tensed and lips formed a thin line. Obviously the Third reaction earlier has caused the little boy to be much more guarded. The Third Hokage couldn't help berate himself on his carelessness and his inconsideration of the child's feelings.

"I promise I won't be mad, so won't you tell me little one?", he asked in what he was hoping was his gentlest tone.

Naruto indecision was clear in the way his hand seems to fidget with the edge of his shirt but the need to be accepted by the man knelling over him overwhelmed all else. So in a barely audible whisper he once again proclaim the name that is the cause of his distress, " Kyuubi".

His eye's closing at the name; Sarutobi leaned back a little and gave a resignated sigh. He really was too old to be doing this anymore.

"So tell me little one, what about this name that has caused you such worry?", he knew he was not going to like the answer.

The little one seem to consider this and was torn between telling or not. But as everyone know a little child could only do so much before they need the help of an adult. So Naruto launched into the tale of what was going to change his entire life.

"Well, you see old man I was sitting in my room reading the new taijutsu book to gave me when I heard noises outside and I know you told me to never let strangers in or anything, so I just stayed perfectly still. I was just hoping they go away. They didn't. So like every other time I went and hide behind the hole in my cupboard like you showed me and I heard them come in", Naruto stopped here to see if he still had his jiji undivided attention and when it showed that he was still listening he continued, " so yer like every other time I hid and I just wanted them to go away. Why can't they just ever leave me alone? But then I heard then in my house they were just so close, I could hear everything they were saying jiji. They called for the little demon to come out and play and they said they were going to hurt me," his voice trembled with great distress

"They continued searching for me but I was really quiet and I don't think they heard me, it must of have been civilians. Anyway they were about to go and I heard a bit of their conversation as they were leaving, they said that wanted to killed the demon, they wanted to spare the village of the pain and suffering that it'll bring but the last thing they said was that it was sealed into me? Is this true jiji? Is the demon sealed in me instead of the Yondaime killing it?".

Impossibly large and innocent stared up into browns one pleading to be proven wrong. Wanting this kind old man to him to tell him that everything was going to be alright and everything the bad people said was just a lie. He did not expect the answer.

"Yes, Naruto-chan it's true, I'm so sorry", the Sandaime stared down at the child with sad eyes. He really couldn't lie to this this child, it was better to tell him now or never even if he didn't quite understand.

Putting guilt aside however the Sandaime was livid. How dare they! He knew this happened, he knew people broke into this little boy's house so they can have their turn at the so called demon but he did not expect for people to disregard his law and spoke about the sealing so publically. The first thing after he was reinstated as Hokage was that he decreed that no man shall talk about what happen this night. All ninja history books recorded that the Yondaime sacrificed his life to kill the demon so that's what all the children over the age of 6 shall not know what truly happen that night. This was his hope for Naruto to have any semblance of normalcy growing up. Oh how wrong he was. 'Oh Minato, please forgive an old fool and his soft ways' was the thought in his head.

If possible, blue eyes became even larger and lips became to utter more whimpers.

"NO! NO! NO!" the child burst out, his tiny voice impeccably high toned. "I'M A MONSTER!" he cried once again. Tears leaking down his eyes and small chubby palms cam up to quickly wipe it away.

Immediately the Sandaime wrapped his arms around the boy and run his hands through the boys' hair.

"Shuuuuu….. Naruto, no you are absolutely not a monster, do you hear me? Absolutely not a demon or monster!", he stated soothingly if not a little harshly. Continuing his ministration of comfort until the boy quieted down into small hiccups, he leaned slightly back but with his hand still on the boys shoulder.

"Do you hear me, little one? You are not a monster. The people that said it are monsters because they don't recognize the innocence of a little boy and the demon sealed within him. Do you understand?" he asked looking at the boys face.

Narutos' lip tremble slightly, " But I killed a lot of people didn't I?"

"No Naruto you did not. You didn't kill anyone, it was the Kyuubi that did. Not you but the Kyuubi okay" emphasizing on Kyuubi. Looking into Naruto face he could tell that the boy was still not convinced. Sighing audibly he tried to find another way to assure his young charge that he is absolutely nothing life a 100 metre tall angry fox. An idea formulated in his head. Sometimes being "the professor" have its perks.

"Naruto-chan have you ever heard of the story of the Great Wall?" asking the boy, the boy shook his head.

"Well, that's not right, come child I shall tell you an amazing story", he picked up the said child, that although was just horribly distraught a moment ago let out an audible squeal. The Sandaime walked around his desk and sat himself in his large chair, settling the child in his lap. Naruto looked up at his grandfather figure and they was unconcealed anticipation for a good story, like any other child his age. See the child excitement, the leader of the village couldn't let out a small chuckle even in the tense situation.

"Well now see, a long time ago there was a great village you see, and everyone lived very peacefully. Everyone was happy because everyone else was happy but as you know Naruto nothing last forever. One day a low rumble cracked the earth and made a huge hole but no one really paid attention to it since it didn't affect the village in anyway. It was out the village range and so was left alone. However out from that huge hole rose a terrible gigantic beast. It was fearsome in its power and devastating in its attack", looking down to see that his charge eyes wide with fear but also awe he went on, " so the beast was cruel and killed everyone it saw, so it reached the village and wiped out everyone that came out of its gate but one true hero stood up. He was going to take the beast down, that was his promise to everyone. So the hero walked out of the village and stood before the beast and yelled out, 'Beast why you are destroying my home?' the beast didn't answered but continued trying to break down the village wall. So the hero drew a seal, very much like the one you have one your stomach Naruto". This cause the toddler to look down at his stomach in awe, a seal was on his stomach! He just thought it was a birth mark but now he knew that it kept the most powerful being to get out. It was simply drawing but it was protecting the whole village! Sarutobi couldn't help but smile and the child awestruck face but continued on with his story.

"As I was saying, he drew a seal and very slyly so the beast did not see, he snuck up on it and placed a seal upon it's back. This caused the beast to lose all of it's power because the power was drawn into the seal. The beasts simply just stopped and no longer moved. Imagine the amazement of the villagers when the hero cam back in saying the beast was no longer an option. However then the really problem started many wanted to slay the beast but the hero stated what honor comes from slaying something that in itself was already hopeless? So to compensate a wall was build around the beast, reinforced with seal of course to never let it out again. Many have tried to sneak in to kill the beast but none succeed and neither has the beast able to succeed in getting out from inside the wall".

With the finishing of his story the old man took a glance down at Naruto who stills seems to be staring hard at his stomach. "Do you get it Naruto?", Asked the man softly. Seeming to jump a bit as his name was called Naruto looked up to the concerned face with a small smile.

"Are you saying I'm the seal or the wall jiji?" questioned Naruto.

Smiling down at the sharp boy on his lap, he can't help but think that Naruto has inherited his father genius genes.

"Yes, yes Naruto that actually what I'm saying. You're not the monster; you're the seal and the wall that keeps the monster away. You are the hero protecting everyone from the village", he stated.

A huge grin spread itself over Narutos face as he hear this but quickly turned into a frown.

"But jiji, the villagers don't treat me like a hero. They hurt me and ignore me and no one likes me", the child simply stated but a tiny bit of hate was laced his tone.

Sarutobi heart truly broke a bit at the child simple statement and another weary and sad smile came over his face.

"Well Naruto, people are weird creatures and most don't understand what they don't want to. People lost a lot of loved ones the night the Kyuubi attacked and sometimes people just need something to vent their anger out on. I'm so sorry that you had to be that something" the old man voice full of guilt and regret.

However, let it also be known that Naruto Uzumaki was not someone to simply be put down or resent others unnecessarily. So it was no surprise to the Sandaime when the child in his lap jumped down and whirled right around, giving him the biggest smile that he had ever seen.

"That's okay! People don't have to like me; I'll make them like me because I'm going to become the best! So that means I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever! I'll surpass you and every other Hokage to come. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. His joyous attitude infections because the next thing the Sandaime knows he's laughing at the little ball of sunshine.

"Don't laugh at me old man! I'll know I'll do it!" exclaimed Naruto even louder than before.

"Ah sorry Naruto-chan, you really are something. I'm not saying you can't do it. In fact I believe you will be a very reasonable person for the job but I will let you know now, being the Hokage is not as easy as everyone thinks. You must be kind and considerate. Yet at the same time you must be tough and harsh because if you're not than it's pointless. People won't respect you and sometimes you have to make a choice that you will not like because would the village but not you. Can you do that? Can you give up everything for the protection of this village?" he asked in all seriousness.

Naruto seem to contemplate these thought for a moment before he perked up and said with all matter of equal seriousness if not slightly mischievous.

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am old man? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The future Greatest Hokage! Believe it!", shouted Naruto with all the exuberance of a child.

"Yes Naruto, I do believe it", smiling softly at the toddler and his show of a brightly burning Will of Fire that match no other. "Well now off you go I got to finish my paperwork", he shooed the energy ball out of his office.

"Wait jiji, I want to know ummmm…" Naruto stuttered and shuffled his feet.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows at the little boy's change of mood. It seems that even in an emotional state he can't keep up with the child.

"Yes Naruto?", he questioned gently, making sure not to prepare himself for the unexpected.

"Well, if you don't mind, would you ummmmm… teach me sealing?", mumbled the boy, seeming quite embarrass of the question.

The Hokage couldn't help it, he chuckled slightly to himself. Naruto Uzumaki was a one very unpredictable boy.

"Why would you want to learn sealing Naruto? You know it's a very difficult area of the ninja arts, it could take years to learn and most don't even get pass the stage the a simple storage scroll" the third inquired.

"Well the Kyuubi is so strong and it got caught by a mere piece of paper, so I want to learn something like that to. I promise I'll study hard and I know I can do it. Because once Uzumaki makes a promise, he'll never back down. I want to surpass the forth Hokage and become not only the next best Hokage to protect the village but the next greatest seal master as well. Believe it! So jiji please teach me! I promise I'll learn well and become the best student, I'll make you proud!" declared the over excited Naruto.

Looking at the little boy in front of him, he can't help but think how much alike he is to his father. Their dreams and ambition were almost identical! It was really uncanning. However, if Sarutobi had his way Naruto would never become a ninja. For to become a ninja, means to drown yourself in the blood of another. There can never be going back after one has taken a life, no innocent can be reclaimed and used a second time. Yet Naruto was a special case, his only choice was to _become a ninja_ for he is a jinchuriki and all jinchuriki are treated the same everywhere since they were first known. His fate has been sealed that day the Kyuubi attack for jinchuriki live the life of pain and loneliness. Their power used as military weapons and as a symbol of fear for other villages.

'Still', the Sandaime thought, 'if his life is destined to be hard, than why not let him have the advantage of the doubt. We could have another legend and if nothing else, we could have a potential seal master on our hands and imagine the surprise of the villagers'. Giving the fidgeting Naruto a glance over he spoke the words that would most probably come back and bite him in the future. When undoubtedly Naruto learns that pranks are a very good source of revenge for the injustice he has been served.

"Naruto have you ever seen a storage seal?" the Sandaime trailed off.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I hope that wasn't too long! Please tell me if you like short or long chapters! Also I'm a big fan of Naruto and I just love the idea of him becoming a seals master, personally I don't think their's enough of those fics around. Also i know that the first chapter didn't really have anything for people to really chew on but I wanna try and build a solid foundation for Naruto's knowledge first. Please review if you like and tell me if you like my idea or not. I accept all constructive cristism. Thanks guys! Oh and I am also willing to accept ideas you wanna put into the fic. I wanna do a Team 7 centric with Naruto as a major player. **


	3. An old man's rambling

**The Sealed Tears**

**A/N****: Alright so this is the next installment and really it is just a filler of sorts, so its really short. Sorry! I know background is really boring but as I said, I want to build a solid foundation so people know thereasons for the actions Naruto will take later. Enjoy!**

**AND A VERY BIG THANKS TO MY BETA: _KIT OF LOVE AND YAOI ! -claps- _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Thanks jiji. I'm gonna go to the library now", said a rather excited Naruto as he was about to run out of the Hokage's office.

"Wait! Not so fast Naruto you'll need this" said his jiji, the man shuffling some papers in his draws to pull out what seems to be a small pass.

"Give this to the librarian when you get there and tell them to help if you have trouble finding anything", passing the pass over to the little child.

Bouncing back to grab the pass Naruto chanced a small question, "but jiji what if they don't wanna help me? I've never been to the library before but what if they're really mean to me?".

A scowled appeared on the old man's face, "Well tell them than that they'll be disobeying the Hokage's order and if they don't help you Naruto, come right back here and tell me. I promise I deal with them".

Hesitating a little at the odd command and the murdering intent radiating of the old man Naruto nodded and left the office in much the same way he entered, in a blur of yellow.

Smiling at the seemingly never ending energy of small children the Hokage swivel his chair around to look out the window that projected the vast majority of his village, his mind a whirl wind of thoughts from the potential that he had just encountered. Now the Sandaime wasn't power hungry but years of experiencing war and the other majority of time of being in power of one of the most powerful village in all the nations will really corrupt anyone's mind and if anyone else says otherwise, they lie. Any potential that would benefit Konoha was to him a way to strengthen the village Will of Fire. His thoughts already running a mild a minute of the untapped talent in the little boy that just ran out of his office even if a small twinge of guilt entered his mind from the idea of exploiting someone that just so innocent. It seems that old habits die hard even if it's towards someone precious.

'Naruto_ truly is a remarkable boy nothing seems to get him down. He took to the basic of fuuinjutsu like as if in was the air he breathe'. _

This was remarkably true because for the last 2 hours; the Sandaime has spent time explaining the most basic of basic of, if not the hardest than one of the most complicated art of a ninja. Fuuinjutsu, the Art of Sealing Techniques. To a very eager Naruto, in fact he was so eager to learn that he sat still for the majority of the impromptu lesson. This was a breakthrough in itself as the Sandaime has never seen the child sit still for more than two seconds. It was surely going to rain tomorrow. This was not the most surprising however, as little Naruto seem to soak up anything he say like a sponge absorbing water and not only that, the boy had asked many questions that even the Hokage, with what knowledge he knew of seals, because he was definitely no master, could answer. However the nature of those questions did invoke a little concern for the third since they were not exactly what most would consider normal. The boy ask from extreme questions that consisted of, can a single seal destroy an entire village? Than varying to those that were more slightly bizarre such as, can you go and change the colour of someone's hair to neon pink with seals?

'Maybe I shouldn't of answered yes', he of course knew the answer since he remembered his predecessor doing the same thing to his toad summoning pupil. A very brief sense of impending dread passed over the Hokage, 'I just hope their won't be any more paper work that come out of teaching Naruto this'. Oh how wrong he was.

The talk of learning seals made the Hokage suddenly remember the reason the unprepared lessons had started in the first place, his mouth instantly curving into a large frown.

"Hawk! Dog!", he barked out to his concealed Anbu.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" was the answer of the two black armored clad bodies with animal masked covered face that now materialize and now kneeling in front of his desk. These were the best of the best, only two out of many of his strongest and deadliest ninjas of the village. Swinging his chair around to face his two personal Anbu, he eyed each one before continuing.

"I want you to go to Naruto's apartment right now and find out who broke in than send them to the T&I department for Ibiki to deal with", were the order of the Sandaime.

"Yes Hokage-sama", came two monotone reply.

Yet just as the two ninja was going to carry out their order, the Hokage voice gave another instruction.

"Oh and tell Ibiki to keep them alive until I get there, I want to talk to them personally".

The two Anbu couldn't help but shiver at the unconcealed vicious glee in the old man's voice and the almost feral grin that now marred his features.

Once again both were ready to shushin out of the office and capture the poor souls that will undoubtedly never see the light of day again ehen another command was made, this one more specific and the malicious glee from just seconds ago replaced with a _very_ angry undertone.

"Oh and one last thing, Dog make sure to bring me the Anbus that were meant to be watching Naruto's apartment tonight. I think some of my ninjas are forgetting that they should always follow orders and that simply won't do", the ice in his world could have frozen the room. Dog nodded hesitantly and retreated from the room with his partner faster than normal.

His leader was really a kind man but when he was angry than let the individuals that made him angry pray that they can run far and fast because if they don't…, a small tremor went through his body, he didn't even want to think about what might happen,it would undoubtedly not be a pretty site and he for one did not want to witness it.

'God have mercy on those poor bastards that decided to go against the wishes of the God of Shinobi" thought a very disturbed man called Dog.

Sighing and wearily leaning into his chair the Hokage adjusted the hat on his head. This job really was taking a toll of his age and the year of experience and choices was chipping away at what once was his iron core. The shinobi of this village was beginning to disregard his orders more readily although it hasn't even been more that 4 years since he took back the Hokage hat, some harboring a small amount of resentment towards him for the kindness that he shows to the little boy that carried the demon. Small proportions have even been so bold as to voice their opinion and say that the demon has hypnotized the Hokage. It really was a tiring job to run a viable village where everyone is happy. Some people seem to try and make that option impossible.

Giving another pinch to the bridge of his noise to try and ease the start of a horrible migraine, the Hokage got ready to carry out the punishments to those that have broken his law. He really was getting on in his time for all this drama but all those opinions can go to hell, for if people were so determine to ostracize an innocent little boy because of something they don't understand than he will do everything in his power give the boy affection.

'Even if that affection comes from being friends with an old man", a small smirk appear on his lips.

'Ha I wonder how the people will react to the knowledge that the boy is the exact replica of the dead Hokage they once love, even right down to being a little genius with seals. The Fools', was the Hokage last fleeting thought before going back to his paperwork because certainly his secretary will barge in any minute now to see if he was procrastinating and if she did, he shudder at the thought. They say that, _Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn, _whoever wrote that must have been around a lot of angry women.

He surely didn't know what was worst, the foolish villagers or the paperwork because of them. After a moment of pondering he concluded that it was definitely the latter, shame he couldn't just burn the monster that was forever growing in insubstantial sheets, for he would be a much happier man if they disappear even if he has to face a _women's scorn_.

* * *

**Another boring A/N: SO yer a really crappy chapter but it really is important because I love the thought of Sarutobi being much more manipulative than the actual canon. Maybe I should add OOC to the warnings? What do you guys think?. Anyways please review and tell me if you guys like long or short chapters so I know and PLEASE tell me what you think of my writing style! Oh and the development of my characters too please :D**


	4. Of experiments for practical education

**A/N: So here's the next installment. I tried to make this one a little longer for you guys and I am Very happy to see people put this story on their alerts. ENJOY!**

**Warning: OOCness and umm failed attempt at humor? **

**ALSO A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA: KIT OF LOVE AND YAOI! for without this almighty guidance, I will be lost in a world of wrong grammars and pronounciations. **

* * *

**The Sealed Tears **

**Chapter 3 **

Naruto stared intensely at the numerous books spread out in front of him, most of them about the very basic of fuuinjutsu whilst the rest was simple tactics on taijutsu and even a book that was named 101 dummies guide to beginning ninjustsu.

Cause seriously, he's an innocent little kid that just got a free for all pass into a shinobi library, regardless that it only contained books on low ranking shinobi arts, do you really think he's just going to dedicate his time to just one topic? He is going to be the greatest Hokage ever after all and since his ever so kind jiji was lending him a hand, he wouldn't want to disappoint him with his lack of knowledge now would he? –Please insert sarcasm here-

No, he was going to take full advantage of it, because when taking in his non-existent education, this was like someone thrusting the chalice of immortality in his hand and saying 'go wild'. Naruto was never so thankful to have had his jiji force him to learn to read and write, saying it was vital for his future. He can now definitely see the benefit, so it was no wonder that his little brain was working at nano seconds to absorb everything he was learning, even if some of that knowledge was shadier than others like how to con a con man or cheating your ways through cards. It was all for the sake of education after all, _really it is_. It also didn't hurt that almost all the librarian was nice to him and even some have gone as far as to sit next him and decrypt the parts that his little four year old mind couldn't comprehend. It was such a drastic change from the customary hostile stares that it made Naruto, the boy that could out talk the merchant at the market square, absolutely wordless.

That was not the biggest of shock as to when he had first arrived, the guards at the door let him in with a civil nod and didn't even so much as glanced at the pass in his hand.

'Maybe his jiji already alerted them that he was coming? Yeah, that's probably it', little Naruto thought to himself.

A huge grin split his face, his attention going back to the book in his small hand.

Yet little did the child know, the Hokage had sent another set of Anbu's to personally deliver the news of the little boy incoming visit and an equipped with the message was a very clear warning of 'Harm the Child and Die'. Okay, maybe, not so much in, that sense but it truly was a horrendous threat that still had chunnin guards quaking in fear. But it was okay because most of the people working there anyway, since many of the people in this place had seen Naruto run around and many more knew that of his true heritage. None cared about what he contained, much to the relief of the Hokage, threats and all.

It had only been four hours since Naruto arrived here, at the library and it had been two hours for him to consider it a home away from his apartment, that was vastly empty compare to the noisiness of the buzzing library. He was truly in heaven, not only is he treated nicely but he was almost, or what is seem to him, a head start on the road to becoming a strong and proper ninja.

Naruto was pulled out of his thought by a passage he was reading. He was always great at multi-tasking.

'_The most very basic of Fuuinjutsu consist of small seals with lesser layers. More difficult seals consisted of many layers of overlapping seals, which has been simply put into symbols. Now each symbol is a seal in itself and each symbol has a different use and meaning. Putting the symbol together creates seals which could do almost anything. The most basic of all symbol would be the shi symbol, this symbol is used most commonly as the base of the every seal to make sure the seal id durable. The most basic form of using the shi symbol would be in storage seals and exploding tags. Creating them is shown as below'. _

'Explosives tag ehh?', if possible Naruto's grin became even bigger.

'It won't hurt to experiment a little now would it?' He questioned himself couldn't quite help keeping the mischief out of his voice.

So from that day on and thanks to that little book, Konoha experience another major shock, a birth of a very unpredictable genius and the most horrible of it all, the seal expert Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha didn't even know what hit it.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the Hokages' talk with Naruto and where do we find our little heroine? Well at this very moment he is crouched low, his heart thumping so wildly in his chest that it might just decide to burst out of and run away. Yet it didn't, shame that would of have been an interesting sight to see. His hands were quivering with anticipation about what he was about to do but the nervousness made his palms moist.

Nonetheless, he slowly peered around the corner booth that was his current shelter and observes his target. The sight that greeted his eyes was that of a small fruit booth and behind it was a man shouting out words that must have been thought as market viable advertisement. The only that the shouting did was made consumers avoid the man's stall like the plague because, from he's heighten observation of course, they preferred not to go home with bleeding ears. The vendor shouting, rivaling that of a toll bell was somewhat lanky in build and had a bald head. 'His voice obviously trying to overcompensate for his lack of height', the jinchuriki thought to himself and tried to suppress a giggle but failed.

Now what was Naruto doing here? In the middle of the day; in a crowded market place? And eyeing a small fruit stand you ask? Well ladies and gentleman, animals of all kind. You are privileged enough to be the witnesses to the very _first seals_ _ever, _hand crafted by the great Uzumaki himself, in action. He was for lack of a better word .Experimenting. With a brand new Exploding TAGS. His enthusiasm cannot be contained!

In his hand held the trigger that would set of the multiple tags that he has placed under the man's stall. His mind was battling with itself wondering whether he should execute his prank at all. On one side the vendor was rude, mean and unwilling to sell him his goods, going so far as to spit in the child's face. It was really a great feeling to know why the man treated people, and treated him so badly, but the man's behaviors really was quite rude; the least he could have had the decency to wash his mouth before spitting. Sheesh people just have no manners these days.

On the other hand, there are other vendors that have treated him just as unfairly. 'So why was this man the one that irked him so? 'His little mind conjured. The balding guy was after all just another person who lost their family to the Kyuubi , but can he really be so heartless as to ruins this man's business?

The answer? Well….. Yes. Yes, he can because god damn it he was human too and just another victim of fate. So what right did these people have to judge him? The blond decided that it was the man's hair that he disliked or lack of it. 'Yep it must be the lack of hair, something just so sinister about the bold head, gleaming its urgh …gleam' Naruto cited to himself.

It was fair to say that little Naruto was now just a tad irked by his memories and his mind going a bit darker than what was considered normal, to conjure up such unreasonable reasons. A truly terrifying site, if there was ever something scarier than the devious mind of a four year old and his dislike of man with no hair. His jiji doesn't count because he still has a few strands or two.

So without further hesitation, Naruto lit the seal in his hand, with his newly acquired lighter, and dropped it on the ground. Already his little paper was crumbling and further igniting the piece of thread attached to it. That chakra enforced piece of thread was attached to a grand total of five seals attached to all corners of the booth.

Smirking as his plan was set; he stepped out from his hiding place a few meters away from the vendor. Covering his ears he mentally counted.

Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four...Three...

But before he could finish counting, the little spread that he set his eyes on completely EXPLODED and fruits from the stall jumped in the air. A quick, 'I wonder if fruits can fly?' passed through the jinchuriki's brain, shaking his head lightly he once again repaid his attention back to the chaos at hand. His eyes widen comically at the scene. It was utter and complete destruction; people were frantically running around yelling out for,

"ANBU! ANBU! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! OH GOD PROTECT THE CHILDREN!" Okay so those were only the hysterical mothers. Others that were unfortunate enough to near the booth were standing there speechless and had fruit splatter all over their faces, making them look very much like a fruit salad gone wrong, the humiliation of it all. One man had obviously been hit with a stray watermelon and some sort of juice seems to be leaking out of his pant. Yeah, let's go with juice. He was out cold, the poor sod.

Anyone that _was fortunate_ to have not been blasted by fruit was madly dashing around to see what had happened. Most had worried frowns on their faces but wasn't doing anything about it, since it looks like no one got truly hurt. Even one old man that stood near enough for Naruto to hear what he was saying, was trying to explain to his neighbor that, "See I told you so, the youngster these days don't heed my warning about killer fruits. Shame on them!" The said neighbor just rolled his eyes and pretended to listen.

But what Naruto saw next made him double over with laughter. The said owner of the vendor was standing, his mouth wide open with was probably was once an apple stuck in his mouth, drench from head to toe with fruit juice and wearing banana splatters as hair decorations. His face was now a color that could match his once edible tomatoes.

Another howl of laughter escapes the blondes' mouth and hand went to holding his sides from the incoming stitches. Tears rolls down his cheeks at the havoc he cause, his happiness didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Any thought of guilt were wiped from his mind and plans to create and even better prank replaced the feeling.

**OH sweet sweet revenge. **

Finally bringing his laughter to manageable levels, Naruto left the scene of the crime. Staying any longer would definitely ensure that he would be caught or blamed for the wrong doing, even if it was his fault. His mad dash to his apartment left the four year old out of breath and panting heavily when climbing the stairs. Pushing the door and instantly rushing over to his little writing desk, covered in books with half storage and tag seals. All books were paid by his own savings; he bought them from a nice woman at the book store which was recommended by the librarian, a fact that he was rather proud of himself for.

Naruto proceeded to grab his now deemed, 'AWESOME SEAL MAKING BOOK!' and made frantic notes about what he has learnt from his seal and ways he think they can be improved. Such as, having to readjust the timer symbol, so that it doesn't go off before it's supposed to, like today. Strengthen the durability and strengthen the resistant it has to liquids. But overall the little hyper blond was ecstatic, he had hoped for mini explosions with these new tags, and when he meant new, he meant NEW.

It was his very own baby, his creation and a bloody good one if he had to admit. It is so much more effective than the old exploding tag that the book showed; he should know; he tested them himself. With help from a very reliable tree, unfortunately it did not survive to meet the next sunrise. The poor poor tree.

He might have thought the tag would choke halfway and not really do it jobs but he was surprisingly proven wrong. The chakra enhance string attached also worked beautifully and was so much more reliable than he could have thought possible; it was only a world of wonder that he had started to utilize chakra just last week. His mind rewinding to the very first time he had touched the source energy of all things.

Naruto was thrilled when one week after the little talk he had with his jiji, did he notice a little package arrived on his front door. It was attached with a note saying, 'To the next seal master'. Never before had he received any form of a gift so it was safe to say the package was shredded and open with wide eyes and glee. Inside contained a brand new ink kit with specialized seal paper. The response to his present was what could be akin to penguins taking steroids, Naruto was THRILLED! No one saw the little blond for the entire duration of that week. Inside his apartment, Naruto has set himself the task of creating at least one usable seal, the Hokage had said that all seals uses chakra and that was a slight setback for the child. He didn't even know what that was for Christ sake.

So with this in mind, the blond ran to his jiji for some advice. All that ensured was long and boring lectures on what chakra was and a rundown of the history of Konoha. How the Hokage mange that, he'll never know but as to make sure that he was paying attention, the old man made a mini quiz to see if he retained anything he learnt and had to pass it before he could even think about accessing his chakra. He passed of course. Then came the worst thing that a four year old boy, with an almost case of ADHD. Meditating. It was long, strenuous and very un-Naruto like but with persuasion from the Hokage and bribes of ramen the blond was able to finally touch that hot tingling feeling in his stomach.

Oh what a feeling that was, it was warm and tingly and it made him want to stay there forever. The next step was that he had try and grab it and pull, this was meant by giggle from the child at every failed attempt but the chakra was formed and it built a wall like shield around Naruto. Amazed with his success the Hokage told him to keep going until he was physically drained and the next thing you know papers were physically all thrown and a small sized crater was permanently dented into the ground. The hat on the Hokages' head was knocked clean of his head.

This, the Hokage explained was the cause of Naruto's large chakra capacity being so large, when manifested into physical form it become dangerous and untamed unless know how to be used properly. Further explanation made the blond realize that due to this, he would have a very large handicapped but also a great advantage, he would always have harder time controlling his chakra making low level jutsu and medical jutsu almost impossible for him to exploit. But that's okay, really, because he had seals to compensate for them. The greatest advantage out of all this was that he would most likely never get chakra exhaustion, unless he does something extensive and reckless. Naruto nervously chuckled. Also he would be a powerhouse jutsu, awesome techniques which cause BOOM! He can use without restraint. That was a much better advantage than anything a little boy could think of.

So with that all said and done, the Hokage showed him a basic technique that would strengthen his chakra control. It was to be able to stick a leaf to all parts of his body. A task which was harsh and very frustrating for the blond until three days later, when a leaf was able to stick to his forehead for at least twenty seconds. At that moment, Naruto felt like he could achieve the world.

So armed with thoughts of conquering the world, not really but one can hope? He proceeded to make himself a timetable, which consisted of him now making morning runs, remembering what his jiji said about strengthening the muscles and what not. He also practice the leaf exercise for two hours each day to try and fortify his chakra control into somewhat of a usable semblance. It was going perfectly, so with thought that luck must be on his side, he started to proceed to make an active seal. The first one was directly copied out of a book and blew up in his face because of his over use of chakra. His hand truly did hurt for the remainder of the day.

So than it went, most seals were simply just about test and trials, notes were frantically scribbled about the no-no and the 'don't do it again because it'll hurt really badly'. He lost count of how many seal he created that didn't work or simply did work but to him was just too unpredictable for use. Yet, he persevered and continues his task.

However, the original exploding tag after completion, for Naruto was quite a disappointment for even they were hazardous and unpredictable. This didn't last long, because he didn't doubt himself when he thought he can come up with something better, more stable, a totally new exploding tag that could be predictable and triggered when necessary. So gathering all materials and putting aside all side projects, mostly half complete storage scrolls, he set to work. Thus leading to another long week of testing and altering of durability, strength, symbol positioning and timing, all had to be taken into consideration. It was dangerous when experimenting with new tags, it was sad to say but his couch is no longer salvageable. Yet his patient was finally rewarded in the form of a new exploding tag that was almost better than any that he had studied in the basic book. He has yet to give it a name but dubbed it, his baby, because of how proud he felt after its completion. It almost made him cry, almost.

So with the small victory, Naruto decided to treat himself that night and went out to market square to hackle for a decent meal, rather than just ramen, or as decent as it comes when it comes to a boy who hardly knew how to cook. He had made a mental note to himself to go a pick a cook book but never really got around to it.

Circumstances led to his run in with the bastard vendor and now an experience thorough dislike of boldness. Resulting in him plotting revenge for the injustice he has been dealt. It was totally worth all the trouble of having to sneak about into the vendor's booth in the first place. The best part was that he didn't even get caught.

Suddenly a series of rapid knock on his door jarred the jinchuriki out of his thoughts.

'I wonder who that could be. No one visits me but jiji', worry starting to form on his features.

Yet, the knock came again and this time it was the code his jiji came up with to tell him that it was safe to open the door. Often it was just some reliable ninja that came to pick him up for something or another and others it was the Hokage himself visiting. Since it was still midday, he assumed it was the first. So quickly running and swinging opening the door, Naruto came face to face with his almost favorite pair of Anbus.

"SNAKE! RABBIT! ", he excitedly squealed. A big smile beamed at the two Anbus he knows that watches over him.

"What are you guys going here?" he inquired just as enthusiastically. 'Maybe jiji is inviting him to ramen' he thought trying to come up with an answer for the unpredictable visit. Ramen might not be his favorite food but Naruto would never turn down free food, it was free after all.

"Actually gaki, I don't know what you did but the Hokage told us to pick you up. He seems a bit ticked off", answered snake seriously. Quite remarkable for someone as her, as Naruto in what little he has seen of Snake knew she was anything but. Whacky maybe, overzealous definitely, but serious? Never.

"Something about exploding fruits or something like that?" added Rabbit.

A look of horror crossed Naruto's face.

'DAMN! So much for not being caught', Naruto thought solemnly.

* * *

**Author Note: HEY GUYS! I know this is a new story but I hope I will get more reviews for this chapter. Also please tell me if you guys wish for more of Naruto childhood or should I skip to his graduation? And have retells of his learning later? So if you guys don't tell the Next chapter would possibly a time skip to his graduation. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! :D **


	5. NOT AN UPDATE! BUT PLEASE READ!

Hello! BOW! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I have when people do this but please continue reading.

I know I haven't updated and I must admit I am very reluctant to. This was because as I was reading this story again I had to literally stop myself from crinching every 2 seconds because of how awful and childish this story sounded. The background of this story sounded awful and is didn't even sound realistic. So it is unfortunate to say I will not be continuing this story BUT! …..

Nonetheless, as school work has finally lessened, I promise myself I will make a better story. Also as I have went through a seminar for better writers I will hopefully make a **better story. **

The new story I have planned is possibly Naruto timetravel and he is also a fuuinjutsu master. Please give me some of your suggestions and I promise that the first chapter of this story will be posted soon.

Once again –bow- sorry! For any inconvenience.


End file.
